In motion simulators of the type involved here, an action scene is projected on a screen usually located at the front of the capsule where it can be readily viewed by an audience inside the capsule, and the capsule is moved bodily to simulate the action. The audience moves with the capsule in accordance with the action being shown on the screen and accordingly experiences motion sensations that greatly enhance the realism of the scene being viewed. These simulators are used in various places and environments where people, and particularly people with children, congregate in large numbers. Amusement parks or shopping centers and malls are typical locations. In most instances, it is desirable that the capsule be indoors, and this in turn requires that the structure which supports the capsule and the drive mechanisms that actuate it be of minimum height. Mounting the capsule close to the floor assures a low center of gravity and minimizes capsule sway and vibration in use. Also, it minimizes the vertical travel distance required of the passengers as they move into and out of the capsule and consequently likelihood of injury to passengers as they negotiate the ramp or steps customarily used by them as they move to and from the capsule.